clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooney Simpson
'''Rooney Simpson' is one of three playable characters in NightCry. Rooney is only playable in the third and final scenario, but the third scenario is the longest in the game. Biography Her parents divorced when she was still young. It is implied that Rooney had abusive parents who would lock her in a closet at night. Neither of her parents accepted her, so she lived with her distant relative Leonard Cosgrove. Rooney is one of the students that takes Leonard Cosgrove's course. She's introverted, gloomy, serious to a fault, and dislikes standing out. Her grades are relatively high, implying she is intelligent. Her schoolmates such as Harry make fun of her, calling her glum, stale and boring, and she gets the sense that she doesn’t belong in the group. She has largely lost the will to live after being possessed by suicidal ideations following an incident in her past in which she ended up "killing" a little girl named Connie who had tried to shove her in from behind while she was trying to retrieve her hat. She does not get along with another protagonist Monica Florez, likely because they are polar opposites and because of how Rooney is introverted and shy and Monica is outgoing and extroverted. ''NightCry'' Rooney is only playable in the third and final scenario. Scenario Three begins with Rooney mingling at the same party as Monica and follows through to the rest of night. While watching the ocean, Rooney has a suicidal urge to fall in and drown herself, but is prevented by Jerome Theruiau who empathizes with her. Jerome persuades her to meet her in his room. There, Rooney and Jerome talk about what's real and existence. Jerome decides to go get some food, but suddenly Scissorwalker emerges from the bathroom and begins stalking Rooney. Later in her chapter, Rooney encounters both Monica and Leonard after their scenarios are complete. Trivia * Rooney's concept art bears a striking resemblance to Jennifer Simpson, the main protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. The two also share a last name. However, in the final version of the game, her hair is much shorter. :*A possible explanation for this is that she was meant to be Jennifer, but due to legal issues she couldn't be incorporated fully. :*''Life Is Strange'' was released during the development of NightCry, and it can be theorized that the developers wanted Rooney to look less like Jennifer and more like Max Caulfield. * Some of Rooney's outfits in concept art greatly resemble some of the outfits originally designed for Jennifer in Clock Tower that weren't used. * Rooney once had a pet turtle. Gallery Rooney Simpson.png|Concept art by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Roo1.jpg|Concept art. Roo2.jpg|Concept art. Roo3.jpg|Concept art. rca1.jpg|Concept art. rca2.jpg|Concept art. Rooney.png|Concept art. Rooney01.jpg|Rooney in Scenario 3. Rooney02.png|Rooney in Scenario 3. Rooney in a cutscene.png|Rooney hiding in a bathroom stall. RooneyWater.gif|Rooney wading through water. RooneyWalks.png|Rooney walks past Monica's corpse. RooneyWTF.png|Rooney and Leonard together forever. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters